The Doll Man Of Konoha
by crackpot1290
Summary: This story is not related to the General Naruto timeline in anyway. The protagonist of the character is from konohagakure and takes charge of the story instead of the blonde shinobi. It takes place 12 years after the Kyubi's attack on konoha and the storyline will have a different direction.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This story is not related to the General Naruto timeline in anyway. The protagonist of the character is from konohagakure and takes charge of the story instead of the blonde shinobi. It takes place 12 years after the Kyubi's attack on konoha and the storyline will have a different direction.

Strolling through the streets of konoha was always fun. There was the food market where you could see people fighting to get at the better end of the bargain, the playground where children played, and of course the ever present hokage monument at which no matter how many times you looked, the mountain will still surprise you. Life as it goes for Yoshi, can never been any cheerful. Or as he said to himself. There have been ups and downs in life for him too. Hey, if you are the only puppeteer shinobi in all of konoha and the fact that puppetry is an art from Sunagakure, Konoha's fiercest rivals, people will have more than enough reasons to lookdown on you. Yet he decided to take a walk.

Walking through the streets carrying a night blue colored back pack with five scrolls protruding from one end, he wore a whitish blue overcoat that went down up to his knees .He was a slender boy of medium height and his brown curly hair made people kind of think maybe he used yogurt instead of oil, _which would be rather funny_. He wore a jet black pant with bandages covering the lower half of his legs and wooden sandals for foot wear. There were people staring at him, but he didn't mind. It had been always like that for him, he always knew he was different. Just when he was going to turn back and head home he heard someone shouting his name. "Yoshi Araki", the blonde shouted, "I am going to get you this time. You left me there all alone, I had to wash all the dishes by myself." She was halfway through the street before she even finished saying that, closing in on him faster than he could run away. He tried to escape but he had no way to go. In a desperate attempt, he tried to jump over a wooden stall and get into the other street and he ALMOST succeeded in it had it not been for the man with the noodle soup bowl he crashed upon, the noodles spilling all over Yoshi's _special place_ and then falling face first into the ground. By that time, the girl had already reached there with a clenched fist Yoshi knew was as strong as a hammer. Before he could get up, he was punched once more into the ground, the expression of WHY, WHY? Evident in his face. Then she spoke, "That's for making me do all the work.", she continued,"Now we're are even."

Yoshi got up, his hands clawing the air. The girl asked,"Come on Yoshi. Are you crying? I didn't punch you that hard, not this time." "It wasn't your punch, Ino", Yoshi said, "You remember the noodles. It was hot, very, very hot."

Two weeks later ….

The genin exams were over and some how even without having almost no skills in taijutsu or bunshin no jutsu, he had passed. Thanks to his skills at Kawarimi and Henge and Ino helping him in the written exam he had somehow passed. Besides he wasn't aware of the fact that the he was passed taking his puppeteering skills into consideration as well. However, like all other fellow genins he was excited as hell as he had no idea with whom he was going to be teamed up with.

"Okay that's it", Yoshi spoke in a frustrated tone," How much time do they need to call out the teams anyway. It's not like we are asking them to make love with trees." "SHUT UP YOSHI!", the man with the scar said as he entered the room," you call yourself a ninja but you don't have a speck of patience in you. We only were out for fifteen minutes, you fool." A girl in the back with white eyes seemed to smirk at that.

"Come on Iruka sensei. We have been waiting for so long." , Yoshi said, "When are you going to name out the teams." Iruka had already seemed frustrated about that 'tree' remark and it was visible on his face as the twitch over his right eye. Yet he continued, "Alright Yoshi, we are going to call out the teams now. So for now try to shut up and listen." He really stressed on the last remark and Yoshi knew if he did not shut up, he could lose a dozen teeth, like he lost each time Iruka sensei punched him in the face when he made him angry.

Mizuki started calling out the names,

Yoshi started to think who was he going to be teamed up with.

Would it be Ino, _Oh please don't be Ino, I would hate to wake up each morning being punched in the face._ There was a reason Yoshi called Ino the human alarm clock, correction-the painful human alarm clock.

_Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga._

'Oh, thank God Kiba is not in my team' Yoshi thought. He had no problems with the guy but his mutt always got a bladder problem around him and the stink was unbearable, trust me. He never liked that Shino as well. That kid had I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD expression printed all over his face. He was only unhappy that the Hyuga girl had to be teamed up with them. Unknown to everybody, Yoshi had always liked Hinata.

_Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Yoshi Araki …_

Alright, okay, Sakura Haruno, don't panic, so what she's in my team, How bad can it go now..HA, HA, HA…

_And Neji Hyuga_

I am sorry. My bad. It just got a lot worse.

Why did it have to be smarty pants and fate-mate rolled into this team. God, I asked you for two good team members last night. But instead you gave me a pink haired duckling and a white eyed baboon. I want to be a ninja, not a zookeeper.

The rest of the teams were called out. Ino was in team 10 with Shikamaru and Chouji. Now I really regretted not having her in my team. I would rather get punched and woken up each morning rather than be with these two. That was how much he hated his new team mates right now.

_GOD, if you are holding a grudge, then you have really bad timing._

"Okay Genins, Your jounin senseis will be here tomorrow at 6 to meet you. Have a good life and make your village proud. Dismissed." ,Iruka said in an unusually mild tone. Perhaps spending so many years together can make you feel attached, Yoshi thought looking outside the window.

Whatever the case was, he was happy that finally he will be out in the field. Circumstances didn't favor him right now, but that won't stop him from becoming the strongest shinobi of Konhagakure, that was his dream of course. A dream he had clinged to too long to let go although rest of his friends had forsaken that dream after turning 10. He looked at Sakura, who was happy that Neji was on the same team but as soon as he saw Yoshi, let's just say her reaction was not that optimistic. When he looked at Neji, well he was doing what he did best….. brood over fate.

Yoshi went home hoping that the next day may be better than this one.

_The next day…._

Yoshi got up early and dreesed up as fast as he could. He was sure that he would be the first one to reach class before Sakura and Neji . But when he entered the room both of them were already there.

"Hey. You guys are here already. Where is everybody?" Sakura spoke, "All have left. We are the last ones." Yoshi was really angry at that statement. "Come on. Our sensei's a jounin and has no sense of timing. What kind of a shinobi is he. I bet he is just a crappy idiot. I WOKE UP SO EARLY FOR THIS DAY AND HE HASN'T EVEN SHOWED UP."He put some stress on the last statement. Just when he was about to continue, Neji interjected, "Shut up, you fool. We three were waiting for you."

'Three'. What did he mean by…. 'three'. Just then he realized, "He is standing behind me. Isn't he?"

"So much for first impressions" ,a tall white haired guy with his headband covering one of his eyes and a mask covering his face spoke. In a standard konoha jounin attire, he looked terribly untidy." To be frank, I don't like you either, any of you. Meet me at the school grounds in an hour. Don't be late."

"Why? What's going to happen there?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eye smiled on that question. Before shunshinning away, he said, "We are going to have a test."

**Okay, there weren't any fights in this chapter but I promise there will be a nice battle in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Test

Neji, Sakura and Yoshi stood there staring at there jounin sensei standing at the middle of the field. When none of them spoke a word, Yoshi broke the silence, "So what was it you wanted us to do here?"

Kakashi eye smiled on that question."As I said. We are going to have a test. Actually, you three are. I will be just sitting here reading my platinum edition Icha Icha paradise novel I just bought."He swiftly took out an orange book from his left pocket and a kunai from his right pocket. He quickly threw the kunai right in between him and the three genins."Your test is to do whatever you can to take this kunai of the ground. Failure to complete the test within two hours means you will be thrown back into the academy.""What" , Sakura shouted, "You can't do that." "Well," their sensei remarked, "my games, my rules. Your time starts NOW."

Upon hearing that, Sakura and Neji were already out of sight leaving Yoshi in the middle of the field. He was looking around for his team mates fluttering his hands like a butterfly-Where are my team mates. Kakashi took the privilege of lifting his eyeball up to him, "Certainly not the brightest, now shoo." Getting a hold of the situation, Yoshi ran behind into the forest using the trees as cover. Just a few meters away was Sakura, a kunai in her hand peeping at Kakashi from the other side of a tree, looking for an opening to attack. Neji was nowhere to be seen. While Kakashi seemed like giggling while reading the book.

Just then, a whitish blur could be seen jumping from tree to tree behind Kakashi, who was quick to notice. 'Good, that hyuga kid has skills able to sneak up on me so close.' Kakashi thought. But before he could think of anything else, a swarm of shuriken came flying at the jounin. Hoping like a rabbit, he gracefully dodged all of them but it was too late before he noticed the smoke bombs attached to them. A cloud of smoke formed, and Neji sprang from the bushes with a kunai in hand racing towards the _kunai _on the ground, intent on pulling it off and passing the test. But to his dismay, another clone sprung from the ground and got hold off Neji, completely restraining him. Finding her chance, Sakura sprang from behind the trees and dashed towards the Kakashi clone. Using whatever taijutsu she learned from the academy, she tried to free Neji from the clone. Using the momentary distraction, Neji crouched in a downward spiral like manner and threw what appeared to be soft punches at him. The clone not able to withstand Neji's assault anymore puffed out of existence.

Yoshi wanting to be a part of the action now, reached for his backpack and took out a small green scroll. Throwing it to the ground, the sealing scroll opened to reveal much smoke and the faint shadow of a large figure of about twice his height.

Meanwhile at the battleground…..

"Gentle fist", Kakashi proclaimed, "Looks like you mean business. Alright then let's get to it." The jounin pocketed his book back assuming an unusual albeit lazy stance. Neji was thinking 'There's no way we can defeat him. He is a jounin and he can take on a hundred genins like us single handedly. But if there was a a distraction, a decoy who could keep him engaged. 'Sakura' he thought to himself. Then he looked at her and smiled. The girl was quick to realize what he meant.

Neji and Sakura dashed towards Kakashi attacking him from both sides. Kakashi was quick to put Sakura out of play with a fast kick to her belly. But Neji was giving him a hard time. After all, the Hyugas were known for there taijutsu and Neji was a prodigy among them. Still, it was getting more and more difficult for Neji to keep up with the jounin who was blocking his every move with ease." Looks like your plan failed, Mr. Hyuga. Using Sakura as a decoy was foolish, considering her close combat prowess."

Neji grinned, "She wasn't the decoy. I was." Kakashi, then coming to know of their strategy, turned his eyes towards the kunai. Sakura was rushing towards it. Kakashi tried to stop her, but Neji stood in between. "Even though it was clever, there's still one flaw in your strategy" , Kakashi said smilingly and dispelled into smoke .'Shadow clone' he thought…"Oh no! SAKURA" , Neji shouted. But before she could react to his call, three clones sprang from the ground surrounding her. When Sakura was then sure of their defeat, a sickle like weapon pierced from one of the clones which soon dispelled. Looking at her savior, she saw a four armed figure with sickle for hands in each. It was Reaper, one of Yoshi's puppets. Having a thin wooden face and legs covered in a kimono like dress it wore, it had a devilish, lizard like grin on it's face. The rest of the two clones, taken aback by such a move proceeded to attack it. "A puppeteer, I didn't know there was one in Konohagakure. This is getting interesting." , said Kakashi in a slightly serious demeanor.

Reaper's four sickles were proving more than enough to handle the clones. One of them jumped over the puppet and threw several kunai at it while the other one used a roundhouse kick to stop it from reaching Neji and Sakura. Taking it for an opening, Neji leaped from his place and used his gentle fist to engage one of the clones. The clone tried to counter it but Neji's repeated strikes to his vitals was too punishing for him and it vanished in a puff of smoke leaving only Kakashi in the field.

Neji, Sakura and Reaper dashed towards it. Neji threw a straight punch at him which he blocked with his arm while reaper charged at him from behind with it's sickles pointed towards him. The jounin jumped up, dodging the attack and using the momentum to step over the puppet's head and land gracefully on the ground. Sakura, the nearest to where Kakashi landed, ran to attack. But her punch was easily deflected with a gentle wave like motion of the jounin's right hand and Neji, who was running towards Kakashi intending to attack his blind spot, was the one who suffered the full force of Sakura's punch. "Neji-Kun", Sakura yelled in guilt."Man, he's good.", Yoshi spoke lightly from above the tree. Reaper then in a last ditch attempt, attacked Kakashi reaching at him and swinging it's sickles in a rhythmic manner. He dodged the puppets moves and flipped back in air to land over two of reaper's four arms, incapacitating them. Back in between the trees, Yoshi smiled' He fell for it'. Then using reaper's free hands, Yoshi trapped 'Kakashi' within his grasp using it's sickles to lock him in. Then, the chest compartment of the puppet suddenly opened and several kunai were launched at him. The blunt force of the launched Kunai was enough to launch him into mid air.

But then…. Neji , Sakura and Yoshi who were smiling after getting him at last, now looked at the block of wood in his place."Kawarimi" ,Sakura remarked. The kunoichi couldn't utter another word when she felt something cold touching her neck. Turning her eyes, she saw Kakashi holding a kunai to her neck, while his left hand held another kunai pointing Neji's right eye."You both are dead. So, you failed the test."Kakashi was grinning behind his mask now."Sorry." was all he said at last.

"We are not defeated. Yoshi is still out there.", Sakura claimed."Oh, really", Kakashi replied, "He will be joining you very soon."

Yoshi was hearing their conversation now. But to be frank, he didn't know what to do. Kakashi was too fast for his puppet attacks and the cyclops kept on using shadow clones. He was thinking of a strategy now when he heard something creeping behind him.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH", Kakashi yelled before thrusting his middle and index finger into Yoshi from behind. Yoshi never even got a chance to scream as he crash-landed right next to Sakura, who was now shaking her head in disappointment."Ooowwwww…..What the hell was that?" Yoshi screamed in agony.

"That was my secret jutsu, One thousand years of…" "Alright, alright" Yoshi interjected Kakashi , " I heard it the first time when you screamed it near my ear at point blank range."

Kakashi smiled."Well, I wouldn't worry about it right now. But, I hope you have emptied your stomach today because my advice would be not to use the toilet for at least two days. Or else, it will be really painful. Trust me."

"Crap, I have not gone to the toilet since yesterday."(**Yes, Ninjas also use the toilet. Unbelievable, right**.)Yoshi gulped after saying that. Right now, he was wondering what his sensei said was true.

"So, we didn't pass the test?" Sakura asked in a low voice. Kakashi heard that and walked to her. He smiled at her and lowered his face so that she could look at him straight in his eye. Then he gently put his hand over her head and increased his smile. Sakura started thinking' Maybe, he'll say yes.'

"No" , Kakashi whispered which everyone heard.

"What? Come on. You can't do this to us. We just became Genins and you want us to go back to the academy." , Yoshi begged. Neji never said anything, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"There were many flaws in your strategies. But to point out some of them. First, anybody remember about the kunai." , Kakashi said." What kunai" , Yoshi was scratching his head now." Exactly, you all became so obsessed with defeating me that you totally forgot about your mission's objective which was to take the kunai of the ground, by any means possible. I even intentionally left you with many chances to do so, but you just kept coming at me and never went near the kunai."

Sakura smiled a little after hearing that, tip of the tongue coming out of her lips. Neji was looking at the kunai, still plunged into the ground. Yoshi, just kept scratching his head.

"Second, all of you have skills, but during the fight you never thought for a second to use them appropriately. Like Neji, you rely too much on your Juken, and you lack deception in your style. Yoshi, your puppeteering skills are good but the way you fight completely gives openings for the enemy to attack you. Sakura, your taijutsu is average yet you joined Neji in fighting me head on. What you should have done is protect Yoshi from me as he is vulnerable at close range."

"And third, any of you care to look down at the ground for a second." All the three genins looked down to see rectangular papers, hundreds of them, flooding the ground. 'Those shadow clones' Neji thought 'they were laced with these papers'." Had it been a real fight, those could have been explosive tags. And then, you all would have been dead .A ninja always remains vigilant and alert of his surroundings, which you were not." , Kakashi ended that sentence with a loud voice.

The genins, realizing there mistakes just stood there for ther sensei to speak. Kakashi broke the silence, "But it wasn't that bad as it sounded. You guys worked as a team….. more or less, which is quite a feat."

"So, what becomes of us now", Neji asked after hearing Kakashi."Well, I don't know."Kakashi replied, turning back and walking out of the stadium," But, today I won a very large bet in a card game this morning, so it must be my lucky day."

"Wait a second, what the hell is that supposed to mean." ,Yoshi asked in a puzzled tone, still scratching his head.

"It means you passed, crackpot.", Kakashi answered sarcastically, turning his head to the three genins, " guess you three eggheads are part of Team Kakashi now. Team Kakashi, hmmm…. sounds nice". The jounin kept murmuring something to himself.

"Your training starts from tomorrow. Be here at 6. Don't be late. I don't like late comers. Kakashi finished his sentence and shun shinned away from the area.

Sakura was delighted on hearing that while Yoshi was jumping in joy. He couldn't hold it any more and punched a nearby tree in excitement only to writhe in pain after that when his hand became blood red due to the swelling. When Sakura turned around to look at Neji, he was gone, already out of the field and walking on the footpath now, perhaps back to his home. He had a peculiar look on his face. Sakura had been a fangirl of Neji for all her life and one thing she could say clearly after looking at him was that Neji was happy. I will make you proud Father, Neji thought, Fate is on my side.

Returning home, Yoshi sat down on his bed. In his pajamas now with a night cap that looked more like a decorated Christmas tree, he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes, excited about what would happen tomorrow.

**So how did you like the fic? I know it may not be that good but please post your reviews so that I could get a chance to improve it. All suggestions as well as criticisms are openly welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend In Need

If anything at all, to be saying Kakashi's training was just grueling for the three genins would be quite an understatement. First, thirty laps around Konoha followed by taijutsu practice for the next few hours, and that was just the morning part of the schedule. The rest of the day was just plain shuriken practice and dangerous hide and seek matches with Kakashi in the forest of death. Hell, the only time they could rest peacefully was when they sat to eat, just for a few minutes though. That and when Kakashi sat down to read a chapter of his Icha Icha novel he found interesting.

The training regime was taking it's toll on Yoshi now. A guy who was never any good at taijutsu or had a decent amount of stamina, was finding it hard to keep up with the training. Most of the time, Yoshi just kept looking for excuses to dodge the training periods. But, he never found a way out of it due to Kakashi. How does he always find out what am I up to, Yoshi kept asking himself. Kakashi kept a tight schedule and even if he himself kept coming late, he did not tolerate any of his students doing the same.

When they were not training, most of their time passed by completing C-rank and D-rank missions. And most of those missions incuded catching Sora, the fire daimyo's wife's cat or household works for civilians like painting the fences or lawn-mowing.

One day, while doing one such so called mission…

"Kakashi Hatake", a purple haired ANBU came out of nowhere and greeted the jounin. Kakashi simply nodded signaling that she had her attention."You have been called to Lord Hokage's office." , saying that the kunoichi handed a white scroll to him and vanished into thin air. Kakashi opened and read the scroll, his eyes which radiated incredible laziness were now stern and serious. As he finished reading it, Kakashi instructed Sakura and Neji to complete their current mission and go home. Sakura realizing the situation nodded her head in agreement, Neji remained silent. Yoshi was peeping through one of the many holes of the fence he was painting. Yoshi had a real sense of eagerness; if something caught his attention then he could not sleep until he found out about it. The current scene had caught his attention and he would not rest until he found out why his sensei left in such a hurry.

"Hey Guys", Yoshi was now standing next to them, "What's the deal with sensei?" "Don't know, don't want to know. And besides, the quicker we finish this work, the faster I can get away from you two" , was Neji's reply. Yoshi tended to ignore that statement. Since their training started, Neji has been acting pretty hostile to his team mates. It was easy enough for Sakura to avoid his rudeness, considering her fan girl status, but not for Yoshi. He didn't know why Neji had such a superiority complex. If there could be a duel with the Hyuga, then he will know who's beneath whom.

"Anyways", Yoshi said while shaking his head, " I think we should check out what's going on. I am getting sick of these stupid errands for missions they assign us to do. And besides, the owner will not even notice if we are gone. The guy is sleeping like a baby in diapers." "I don't know, Yoshi", Sakura told in a soft tone, "If Kakashi sensei finds out, he will double the thirty laps to sixty."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you" , Yoshi answered before taking out a book from his backpack, "This is the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise novel. If he threatens us with punishment, then we will just give this to him." Yoshi looked really proud of the idea.

"Hey loon, are you really planning to bribe your own sensei to get away with something like that" ,Neji said indifferently.

"No one's asking you to join. And I certainly don't want you around the hokage. Your byakugan eyes can see through anything, right and that place will be practically crawling with kunoichis, and who knows what you are going to look at with those eyes of yours." Yoshi giggled as he finished his sentence." I bet you guys are never allowed near a public toilet, people can get nervous around your 'all seeing eyes' when they piss."

Neji was now giving Yoshi the angry look. Just like once you take a vaccine, you get immune to that disease, Yoshi has had so much of that look that he was now impervious to it.

"So what do you think Sakura-san" ,Yoshi asked the kunoichi waiting for a reply.

"Yoshi, I knew you are a jackass but I never thought that…..", Sakura was interjected by Yoshi ,"That I could conjure up such a genius plan. I know, I know I am the best. No need for applauds.", he said while waiving his hands in the air as if addressing an audience.

Sakura continued, " That you could go so low as to buy one of those stupid perverted books."

Yoshi was expecting a little praise but what he heard was a little embarrassing. He mentally cursed her, stupid book worm, as if you are so pure that sun flowers spring out of your butt.

Nonetheless the three genins decided to follow their sensei to the tower. Neji was the last to agree albeit reluctantly.

At the hokage's office…..

Hiruzen Sarutobi referred to by many as the Professor, the God of Shinobis, the man who has learnt all of Konoha's jutsus. The man was considered the strongest Hokage in his prime, trained by the Shodaime and Nidaime, many envied his power still today. Yet despite his incredible reputation, he was now reduced to a pervert. Holding an orange book in his hand, he was sending out loud chuckles through the air.

That Jiraiya certainly knows how to write. How does he think of such things? That research of his is certainly paying off, I guess. He remembered Jiraiya often reduced to a pulp by girls when he gets caught while 'researching'. Looking down, the old man kept blushing while reading the book.

"Jiisan" , shouted a young boy from the other end of the room."What's up?" , Konohamaru said.

The door opened to reveal a young boy of about 6 years. That was Konohamaru, Hiruzen's grandson.

Now when you are doing something perverted and somebody dashed through the door, what would you do? Even the greatest of Jounin's have trouble, though they have cat like reflexes honed by years of combat experience, to decide what to do during such a situation. Same was the case, with the Hokage. As Konohamaru started walking towards him, he hurriedly hid the book within a pile of paperwork on the table.

"What were you trying to hide, grandpa?", the boy asked. Hiruzen tried to shrug off and change the subject, but Konohamaru was onto him now.

"Hokage-sama" , a voice came from the other end of the table. The old man and his grandson looked up. Thanking Kami for the distraction, Hiruzen thought 'you're a lifesaver, Kakashi'.

"Ah…just the man I was looking for. Glad you could make it in time. Whoa…", the Hokage paused, "You made it in time. Kakashi made it in time. That must be some kind of record for you."

Kakashi was not at all annoyed by his remark. Hiruzen continued ,"There's someone I would like you to meet." As he finished, an old man in his fifties entered the room. The man had grey hair and a beard, spectacles hanging down to the middle of his nose and a white towel over a sleeveless shirt.

"Tazuna-sama" , Kakashi greeted humbly. Tazuna nodded, "Hey Kakashi, long time no see." Kakashi shook his hands. "You were so little when I first saw you. Now look at you, all grown up."

Tazuna was a bridge builder by trade. After the Third Shinobi world war ended, Tazuna had been quite helpful in rebuilding Kusagakure and Konohagakure with his expertise. It was in those times that Kakashi had once saved him from some thugs. Tazuna had remained grateful to him since then.

"Enough with introductions now" , Hiruzen interfered, "Tazuna is here for you. He wants you to..."

"Gently touching her lips with his, Matsuo realized he was pressing her breasts now. His warm hands rubbing against her belly, he let his long repressed feelings take over. Holding her head, Matsuo forced his sensei beneath him, wanting to dominate over her. Her huge breasts were now being suckle dby him, while his hands went down her panties into her vag…", Konohamaru was loudly reading the book his grandfather hid.

'Hey, it's not your age to read all this stuff Konohamaru." , Hiruzen retorted."So is yours, old man" , replied Konohamaru.

'That little brat' Hiruzen was now angry. How did he find the book. The boy was now looking at the dazed faces of the three men in the room.

Looking at the old hokage, he replied, "I am your grandson, jiisan. There's nothing you can hide that I can't find. By the way, what the hell is this? I can't understand a thing written in it. How do you keep reading this all the time?" The hokage was blushing heavily, his face as red as a tomato in a summer market. Kakashi and Tazuna were now giggling so hard, it could almost pass out they were laughing. Not quite understanding the notion, Konohamaru left the room. I am going to get that boy for this someday, Hiruzen mentally noted himself.

"Getting back to the subject at hand" , Hiruzen coughed, not wanting to be embarrassed any further, "Tazuna-san has requested for an escort to his village, the Land of Waves(Nami no Kuni). He fears that there maybe a threat to his life."The old man discontinued, wanting Tazuna to take over.

Tazuna spoke, "I have been making a bridge to connect Nami no Kuni with the Land of Fire. That bridge will help stable my country's poor economy. I am working hard to complete what I have started. But things have gotten awry with Gato in the picture."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow to that name, he had heard about him. Tazuna continued, "Gato is one of the wealthiest businessmen of the region. But that's just his cover up, his real money making schemes involve extortion, blackmailing and all sorts of villainous activities. He owns the only shipping company that ferries goods and materials to and from Nami no Kuni. In a way, he owns that place. My bridge will be a threat to his business. That's why he wants me dead. And the villagers don't want to go against him, when he has an army of thugs at his disposal."

"So, you want me for protection." Kakashi remarked.

"Not just you, Kakashi. I am enlisting your genin team cell to accompany you as well. It's about time they had a decent mission." The professor said.

The jounin sighed after hearing that."I am sorry but I don't think they are ready."

"YES, WE ARE.", shouted someone from behind the door. The door opened with a loud thud to reveal Yoshi in a really bad mood, followed by an equally angry Sakura and an angry Ne…..sorry, an expressionless Neji.

Two ANBUs were trying to pull Yoshi back but to no avail."Hey, kid you can't go in there. " ,shouted one of them to Yoshi.

"You mean after all those months of your stupid training and hard work; you still think we cannot take care of ourselves. Come on, give me a break." said the frustrated puppeteer.

Sakura entered the room while Neji stayed by the door, his head slightly tilted to the left.

"Loon's right" , Neji remarked.

"Thanks….heeeyyyyyyyyyyy" , Yoshi was now surprised at that nickname.

Neji continued, "You have been training us for a long time. But we need an actual mission to assess ourselves. So far, we still don't know what we are capable of. A mission with real life threats can show us our weaknesses."

"I completely agree with Neji-kun. All we have been doing is catch that stupid cat or paint walls. That was not at all what I pictured when I graduated from the academy." Sakura replied.

Kakashi looked up to the roof. Neji's words had reason. But he didn't think his students were ready enough to take on such a mission. And from what he had heard about Gato, there won't be just petty sword wielding thugs waiting for them. He knew Tazuna was hiding a lot more information. He turned to see Yoshi looking at him eagerly while Sakura meddled with her fingers besides Neji, whose white pupil less eyes were fixed on the one eyed ninja.

"Alright, I have made my mind. You say you want a real mission, well you just got one."

The hokage was as happy as the three genins, Yoshi was even playing merry go round in the room. At last, he thought. We get to do real ninja work.

"Your mission will be a C-rank mission. You all will report before the village gate tomorrow at 8. So, if I were you, I would start packing." , Kakashi said as he walked away from the room.

The genins left the room with a satisfied expression. Tazuna was the last to leave. Now, the hokage was again left to himself, all alone.

Trying to exploit the situation, he thought it was best if he resumed what he was doing before all this ruckus began and destroyed his day.

"Oh… my beloved Icha Icha, how I missed you." , the old man slid his hands into the space between the paper pile where he hid the book last time. But, soon something shocked him.

"Konohamaru." , Sarutobi shouted, "The brat took my book."

Meanwhile, somewhere else…..

"Man, this is so cool. No wonder jiisan, has a closet full of these." A young boy was reading an orange book. He was blushing and was inches away from a nosebleed.


End file.
